The present invention relates in general to tissue and paper fabrication methods and resulting devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to fabrication methods and resulting structures for a dispensed folded tissue having an image printed across the center of the tissue fold indicating the amount of tissue remaining in a dispenser.
Tissue and paper sheets for household use are well known in the art. It is often desired to decorate such sheets, such as by printing or embossing an image onto the sheets. The image imparts an aesthetically pleasing pattern to the sheet. Such sheets are typically made in continuous form and then later cut to discrete lengths as desired. Such cutting to discrete lengths may occur at the point of use, such as is caused by the consumer detaching one sheet from the balance thereof at a line of termination. For this purpose, the line of termination typically comprises a line of weakness, such as a perforation. Alternatively, the continuous sheet can be cut into discrete portions prior to the point of use. Such arrangement often occurs in individual napkins or facial tissues that are cut during manufacture and purchased by the consumer as discrete units. Where tissue is packaged within a dispenser and is used by pulling sheets of tissue out of the dispenser a visual indicator that the dispenser has reached different stages of advancement towards the end of the product is useful.